Puker
The Puker is a Necromorph form of a similar appearance like the Slasher.[http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=3704993&id=18523496658 Facebook: Dead Space Community][http://deadspace.ea.com/#flash/mediaid=beat2flvbestiary-20100611034929392 Dead Space 2: Necromorph Bestiarum] Description The Puker's body keeps the general shape of its human host, however, its legs are twisted into a single one and intestines and nerves grow from the creature's side to form a second leg. Its fingers combine into three long claws on each hand. Its eyes are nothing but holes, its face frozen in a hollow stare. On its torso, its lungs are clearly visible and yellow, storing a limited quantity of bile to be used at a moments notice, much like how the Infector carries its infectious sludge. What remains of the flesh on the Puker's body is hanging loosely around its body. The creature's constant messy expulsion of caustic fluids has melted away its lower jaw and the skin and muscle tissue of its torso, revealing its intestines. The creature's melted flesh serves as an unsettling reminder of the danger of the caustic fluids it projects. The Puker has two forms of attacks; the first by means of projecting corrosive bile at its prey at a distance and the second being the common hack and slash using its disfigured claws. The Puker also sport a unique defense mechanism whereby their severed limbs spurt similarly corrosive bile upon dismemberment. Strategy *It is always recommended to engage this Necromorph from a distance. Even after dismembering the form, its limbs are still capable of causing enough damage. Always be cautious of the dismembered limbs. *Decapitation of the form does not prevent the Necromorph form from delivering its corrosive bile. Always aim for the limbs instead. *In some cases, you can actually redirect the Puker's corrosive bile onto other Necromorph forms. As they attack, apply stasis and attack the form at specific directions. *The corrosive bile severely slows you down for a considerable period. Be sure not to get hit in a crowded room. *The Puker can withstand serious punishment. It can even live with missing legs, arms, and a head at one time, and still puke, or without both of its arms due to a well placed Line Gun shot carefully placed in between its upper chest and low neck. Trivia *As shown in the Dementia trailer, the Puker's skin seems to peel away or open up as it vomits, exposing its abdominal cavity in a manner similar to that of the Flytrap. Although, in the E3 footage of the Puker, its jaw distends as it vomits. The two variants of the new Necromorph's attacks may be for longer-range and shorter-range targets. *In some of the earlier concept art of the Puker, it had Slasher-like blade arms. The most recent concepts and game play show the Puker having three-clawed hands that the Puker uses to grab and manipulate its prey, notable through the death scene. *For some strange reason, the Puker's bile is produced and stored in what appears to be its lungs. This is very odd because the lungs are much more thin and fragile (note the fact that you can actually "see" the bile through the lungs) and also lack the special acid-resistant coating that the stomach has. Also, in a normal human being, bile (stomach acid) is produced in the liver and then stored in the gall bladder to be released into the stomach where it breaks down ingested matter. However, in Dead Space 2, the Puker's bile seems to be both produced by and stored inside its lungs, which are in no way connected to the liver or stomach. Most, likely, the necromorph infection has twisted it's inner workings to fit it's new purpose in a disturbing fashion. *The developers used a number of colors that make humans naturally uncomfortable such as olive green, pale red, and off-white, to color the Puker's vomit and therefore intensifying it's impact on players. Death Scenes thumb|right|200px|Puker Death scene *The Puker overpowers Issac as it vomits highly acidic bile on his helmet and neck, dissolving the airtight bond to his suit. The Puker then tears off Isaac's helmet and vomits into Isaac's mouth and down his throat, severely burning his face and internal organs with the caustic fluid. Isaac struggles to regurgitate the vomit before eventually collapsing on the floor, dead. *If Isaac is able to fend the Puker off, he will grab its head and violently bust it off with his forearm in an overwhelmingly satisfying display, stunning the Puker and giving Isaac a second chance to defeat it. Gallery File:DS2.jpg|Concept art of the Puker's face File:Facebook - The Puker.png|An older concept of the Puker File:concept_puker.jpg|A full-body concept art of the Puker File:DeadSpace2Dementia - Puker.jpg|The Puker as seen in Dead Space 2's Dementia trailer File:Kjkjkj.jpg|The Puker's death scene File:Puker In-Game.png|The Puker in-game File:Dead-Space-2-Screenshots.jpg| File:Dead-space-2-E3-demo-header-1-.png| Sources